


Полиэтилен

by Лица (filonovfaces)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, M/M, RenRen is a dickdick, RyuRyu is a dumbdumb, Teens just being teens, bros being dudes being homos
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filonovfaces/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0
Summary: Я устал убивать время, я хочу снять полиэтилен, скрывающий тебя.





	Полиэтилен

— Как?.. Это, всё? — Рюджи казалось, что он захлебнётся. Шум из динамиков разлетался по палате и отскакивал от стёкол, как в скафандре прошлого века. Стук на другом конце линии доносился рванным ритмом, отчего его мутило похуже, чем от больничной еды.  
— Команду расформируют. Наберут волейбольную. Для бега уже ничего делать не будут.  
— Это всё я! Я всё равно уйду! Вы же… — он закашлялся: воздух слишком давил на лёгкие.  
— Рюджи. Всё кончено. Попытайся восстановиться и не потерять себя, хорошо? — голос Икеды выдернул его на скалистый берег. Руки скользили, а тело тянуло назад. Ни подтянуться и не спрыгнуть. А так хотелось утопиться.  
— Да, Икеда-сенпай.  
Рюджи положил телефон. Он не стал разбирать смс, их содержание было понятно из текста уведомлений. Он позвал медсестру и его вырвало. Жгло рот, трахею и глаза. Ему дали воды, приговаривая, что всё нормально, что лекарство заменят и отторжения больше не будет.  
А жаль. Кошмар с выблеванными органами теперь стал сладким сном.

Люди легко переодеваются из одних чувств в другие. Рюджи почувствовал это, как только на стук его костылей слетелись взгляды учеников. Напыщенные, жалкие, боязливые они облепили его как грязь по весне и ждали. Рюджи не понимал, чего они ждут от него сейчас, еле стоящего на своих троих. Но он знал, что это выбито на его физиономии. Обычная рубашка, штаны, фиксатор для ноги и разрешенные в школе костыли, никаких признаков ярости и оскала на его утомлённом лице. Разве что мерный стук и улыбка Камошиды при виде него указывали, кем он стал. Это и шепчущая многоножка, ползущая по его спине. С каждым днём их становилось всё больше, пока Рюджи не забыл какого это, ходить с прямой спиной.

Мать убеждала его, что им просто нужно время — это пройдёт. Рюджи кивал ей, накладывая ещё жареного риса в её тарелку. Она смеялась, приговаривая, как он её балует. Он наиграно возмущался. Будто всё нормально, а время появилось исключительно из-за отсутствия команды легкой атлетики. Рюджи не убегал, поджав хвост, он пользовался новыми возможностями. Ему нравилось только то, что цвет лица матери стал здоровее.

Вот только его счастье обернулось из светлого чувства подгнившими обшарпанными шкафами прихожей. Они лежали в старой коробке как можно глубже, чтобы мать не заметила и полезность его свободного времени не оттягивала безнадёгой. Рюджи пытался сохранить лицо хоть сколько-нибудь хорошего сына, но когда он впервые за несколько лет смотрел ей в спину в проёме двери, его грудная клетка вдруг захлопнулась и пронзила его органы как стальная дева. Каждая блеклая после длинной смены улыбка матери метала в него гвоздь как в старых нелепых ужастиках. Ему хотелось, чтобы от этого ещё не было так больно. Она всё повторяла, что шутка во времени.

Вот только время всё никак не лечило, оно только раздувало пламя. Из неудержимого яростного хулигана, он превратился в преступника, доставляющего закладки по Шибуе, хотя он просто рубился в местном аркадном зале. Если бы он попался полицейским за какую-нибудь хрень, то, возможно, это выросло бы в подозрение в убийстве. Ему было интересно, можно ли переполнить пузырь этих сплетен, но этот интерес угас на стадии предположений и потока бодрящих ругательств.

Рюджи проклинал свою кровь, которая сделала его яростным, тупым и бракованным. Отец будто снова вёл его по длинным улочкам безконечного Токио, пока он просил и просил остановиться, потому что его ноги уже не могли вынести этих долгих забегов от остановки к остановке в бестранспортную ночь. Ему десять, он устал, его корят за выпрошенные сладости, но дом далеко, а он ещё не успел обнаружить у себя чудесных ног, они ещё не доросли. Отец злится и бьёт, лишь бы он заткнулся, лишь бы не возникал. От этого он орал ещё больше и под беспокойные взгляды редких прохожих его садили на плечи и несли домой. Чтобы выглядели как нормальная семья, как на фото, сделанных на Новый Год с друзьями. Дома всё будет по-другому, поэтому Рюджи впивается в плечи отца с гораздо большей силой, чем нужно.

Анн смотрела на него из-за угла столовой. Холодными голубыми глазами без привычной грязи и ссанины, но от этого живот крутит лишь сильнее. Она по-своему его жалела, и эта жалость жалила сильнее косых взглядов. Сакамото не были слабыми и такие высокомерные чувства не принимали. Его воротило от неё, поэтому больше в кафетерии он не появлялся.

— Может, попытаешься с кем-нибудь поговорить? — Анн протягивает руку, но это выглядит так, будто она должна. Анн — красавица, модель и девочка с будущем, для которых вся жизнь состоит из красивых жестов и милых обещаний. Всё это нахрен не сдалось Рюджи, потому что рядом с ней он просто грязный паразит. Как только зажжётся лампа внимания, он уползёт в свой угол и не вылезет, пока свет не погаснет.  
— Чё толку? Ниче нового.  
— Я могла бы…  
— Что? — чётко сказал Рюджи, отчего Анн вздрогнула.  
— Помирить с Камошидой. Он не такой плохой…  
— Ха?! — Не плохой?! Анн должно быть прикалывается, потому что как можно было не видеть урода, отыгрывающихся на жизнях простых учеников? — Ты ни хера не знаешь, Анн. Этого дерьма мне не нужно, — он заметил других учеников и поспешил уйти. Она ругалась и кричала ему вслед, но Рюджи не слушал. Просто так было лучше прежде всего для него самого.

Рюджи щелкал кнопками контроллера, и всё ближе пробивался к боссу. Он начал эту игру два дня назад и вот уже почти закончил. Свобода на удивление обесценивает время, думал Рюджи и пытался найти причину, чтобы окончательно всё не бросить. Его полка с мангой увеличилась на треть, пропорционально тому, как уменьшились его накопления на новые кроссовки и тренировочный костюм.  
Он резко встаёт и впервые за зимние каникулы видит себя в зеркале. Чёрные слипшиеся волосы, большие, скрытые под тяжелыми веками, глаза, побелевшая кожа, на которой надета белая алкашка. Из-под неё торчат дряблые руки, а из-под шорт виднеется шрам от спиц. На секунду ему кажется, что в зеркале отражается не он, и этой секунды хватает, чтобы он натянул джинсы с курткой, и в ботинках на голую ногу вылетел в ближайший супермаркет.

Достав осветлитель, разложив свои белые школьные рубашки как полотенца, Рюджи начинает работу. Мешая краску, он смотрит на себя, чтобы запомнить, каким он быть не хочет. Он надевает перчатки и наносит смесь на пряди.  
Ему жаль, что он может сделать так мало: ему хотелось бы сменить кожу, эту выпирающую как у него челюсть, имя, данное в честь отца его отца, лицо. Лишь бы не быть тенью прежнего себя, окрылённого и несущего победу. Ведь первое место никогда не было опцией. Особенно настоящее.

Краска жгла кожу, как жгла глаза черта финишной прямой. Как рябило в глазах от белого бардака у него на голове в отражении зеркала. Рюджи вспоминал того репера из эндинга старого Initial D и подумал, что Анн бы провизжала ему все уши своим звонким смехом. Только он точно знал, что этого не произойдёт и что школьники припишут ему ещё несколько мифов. Но даже если это будет так, он загорится солнцем и немного ослепит себя собственным светом прежде, чем взорваться и исчезнуть.  
Когда она вернулась домой, то никак не прокомментировала изменения. Она просто подошла и сказала: «Хреново выглядит. Дуй в ванную». В ванной она ещё раз развела осветлитель и методично размазала его по затылку Рюджи.  
— Слушай, может, мне тоже прядки подкрасить? Некоторые девушки на работе так ходят, красивенько…  
— Чё, молодиться будешь?  
— За мать радоваться нужно, а не тыкать её мордой в возраст, — она хлопнула его по затылку и рассмеялась. Она улыбалась.  
Рюджи хотелось плакать.


End file.
